The proposed program project is one of multidisciplinary research on the toxicology of environmental chemicals. Research will be concentrated in three main areas: 1) biochemical mechanisms of toxicity of environmental contaminants; 2) effects of environmental chemicals in neoplasia; and 3) analysis, chemical transformation, and physical and chemical properties of environmental contaminants.